Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Kickstart 2k15: Without A Doubt
The Without A Doubt was Gaia Online's # "event" event. Overview TBA Event timeline *January 26 :Announcement: Without A Doubt: Vocalist Needed! :GoFusion: Updated *February 5 :Announcement: Without A Doubt results Announcements NPC |content1 = Band Auditions: Amazing Gaian-led supergroup Without A Doubt is seeking to hire a new lead vocalist! Who We Are: Flint Jakobs, Faawnn, Crazy Straw, and Slick Southpaw-- the hottest gang of rock superstars to ever hit the stage. We party hard, jam hard, mosh hard, and think music theory is also kind of hard. We play what feels right and gets the crowds pumped. That's our style! Info: Open Auditions came and went. There were some amazing performances! We've narrowed our choice of new lead vocalist down to four outstanding participants: File:Moria Rina Devin Carl Moira: She's got her own band, but this seasoned pro really wowed us with her passion and musical know-how. I mean, she can read real sheet music and everything! Rina: Cute on the outside, totally hardcore on the inside. Big things may come in small packages, but mind-blowing rock savants come in adorable ones. Devin: Tats, horns, and a devilish gaze that says, "I could melt your face off with my sick vocals and then used some carefully placed piercings to stick it right back on." Carl: It's hard to explain the way in which Carl touched us with his performance. The band has definitely had to sit back and rethink our entire outlook on music, society, and life in general. One of these radical new recruits will be the new face and singing voice of Without A Doubt, but we're leaving the final decision up to our fans! The fate of the band is in your hands, guys. We trust you all without a doubt, pun completely intended! How to Vote: It's easy! Just hit the big yellow button below and contribute a little monetary support to whichever aspiring musician you think deserves to make it big. Our prospective vocalists will be busking around the forums trying to win you over and make a name for themselves. They might even pass out a few nifty Unique Charms! Donating to them will earn you some special tokens of gratitude. GoFusion: The dedicated fans who run our merch stand got a little out of control and filled GoFusion with insane amounts of brand new craftable items. We're sorry, but not that sorry. (They're freakin' sweet!) All of the new sets will be available in GoFusion until the voting period ends, so get your Charms together and check 'em out! Final Decision: On February 1st at 11:59 AM PST the polls will close! What happens next will be decided by the final vote count, and the new era of supergroup Without A Doubt will begin! Vote Now! |title2 = |content2 = Hey guys! Without A Doubt here, just getting ready to kick off our world tour. Without any further ado, let us introduce you to our new lead vocalist: RINA! This deceivingly chipper rock star has a natural talent for all things hardcore. Who would've guessed? Rina garnered the most public support, and the crazy amounts of applause after her final audition won us over. Congratulations, Rina! You're in the band! Oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH! I did it! Thanks to everyone who supported me, I've got a new passion to pursue. That doesn't mean I'll stop baking of course! It just means that the things I cook will have to be a little more rock 'n 'roll. Kanoko says I can't cook actual rocks, so I guess I'll just be making lots of rolls from here on out! Thanks again, Gaians! I couldn't have done it without you!! The final results were as follows: Rina won with a vote count of 17,008,915,409,513! Wow! Second place was Moira, with 16,439,184,833,651 votes. Devin's performance netted him 8,309,000,000,021 votes. Bringing up the rear was the ambitious Carl, with a final total of 5,374,276,663,022 votes. The band's thanks goes out to everyone who participated. You guys made a great choice! We're gonna start rehearsing right away! Be sure to wrap up your campaigns and celebrations in the Without A Doubt Forum before it vanishes on February 6th at 11:59 AM PST! Visit The Forum! }} Event conclusion TBA Criticism & Compliments TBA Event Items "item set" Gaians were able to "activity" in Gaia Shops or in Gaia Towns to --earn Spirited clothing. --earn candy to give to Jack in return for Jack themed clothing. * Other items * Shops Map: * Achievements Additional info Trivia *TBA "activity" quotes Gallery Technical issues ;Site & Forum ;Gaia Towns Staff Notices }} See also * "Name of Event" 2k* guide * "event" items References External links * Landing page Name of Event Announcement forum Event forum Category:"event" event Category:2015 Event